The use of polymeric materials, e.g. polyurethane based paints derived from isocyanates, in coating applications is generally known. However, polyurethane based paints derived from isocyanates have environmental and health concerns due to the use of isocyanates in the preparation of such coating compositions. Furthermore, commercially available isocyanate-free polyurethane paints do not cure under ambient temperatures, i.e. a temperature in the range of from 0° C. to 60° C. Additionally, wind turbine blade coating compositions are required to provide protection against collision with particulates such as rain drops. The wind blade industry also desires coating formulations with longer pot life and faster dry time to improve the coating process of the large wind blades.
Therefore, there is a need for a coating composition capable of being cured at ambient conditions while providing necessary flexibility and durability required for protecting wind turbine blades without the environmental and health concerns of conventional polyurethane coatings derived from isocyanates.